


play a game and read my mind

by mirkwood131



Series: EXO Central [48]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, First Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Mystery, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirkwood131/pseuds/mirkwood131
Summary: One day in class Baekhyun decideds to shout something in his head to discover who is a mind reader. As he does so, his crush turns around and looks at him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> haven't written a story with more chapters than one for a while, i've kind of lost a little the taste for them  
> i'm quite into this idea, escpecially the first love part of it. 
> 
> hope you'll enjoy:)

Baekhyun pulled the hood over his head and placed his chin on the palms of his hands. He looked around the classroom, taking in the noise made by 25 five girls and boys at 8 in the morning. And it was one heck of a gloomy one, with grey clouds draping over the windows and rain drops scratching the surface like the claws of hundreds of cats.

The seat next to him was empty; he glanced at it and then in front of him, at the back of a boy he hadn't talked more than 5 words with.

Then, his face suddenly lighted up, his thin lips bursting into a small smile that reached his eyes. His fingers fiddled with the pen, drawing different shapes on the blank piece of paper

**_MR. KIM IS HOT!_ **

He didn't say it out loud, but shouted the words in his head, looking around at everyone. No one was looking back at him, but, when his gaze returned to the boy in front of him, he was staring at him, mouth agape.

**_Can you read minds?_ **

Baekhyun squeezed his eyes, unsure whether the other just nodded or it was only thes product of his imagination.

**_A wink is yes._ **

The boy winked, slowly and Baekhyun almost slipped from his chair.

"I can't believe it!"

"Shhh..." he whispered, looking around.

"Kyungsoo, I can't believe you are...this special." Baekhyun grinned, bringing his chair closer to the desk.

"I can't talk about it. You must understand..." Kyungsoo whispered, looking around again, "it's a secret."

**_Okay, but why? It's not like you'll end up like the witches in Salem, burnt alive or something. It's the 20th century and it's already on the news. I bet that's why you only get 10._ **

"I can hear you." Kyungsoo said, rolling his eyes, "And I actually study, if you want to know."

"Suuuure."

"Please...if you tell anybody." he whispered.

"I won't. Pinkie promise." Baekhyun smiled, pointing his little finger towards him.

"Really?" Kyungsoo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"If you don't trust me..." he shrugged.

"Fine. Pinkie promise."

 

Baekhyun watched the black car stop in front of the school as 5 men and women, all dressed in black suits, stepped out. He hid behind a tree, looking at them walk towards the entrance, all quiet, gazing straight ahead.

"What is wrong with you? I could hear your thoughts from 2 kilometers away."

"Shhh..." Baekhyun said, grabbing the other and pulling him down, as the last person in the line glanced back, exactly at the tree.

**_Keep quiet. It doesn't look good._ **

Kyungsoo sighed, seeing the doors finally close as the yard remained emptied of all people.

"What do you think?" Baekhyun asked.

"Maybe it's not that...bad."

"1 week after the existence of mind readers is revealed on the news these guys arrive at school. It's fishy to me." Baekhyun said, sitting down, on the grass.

"Or...it's not that fishy. Stop worrying, you are giving me a headache." Kyungsoo said.

**_I can't just stop thinking. It's in my blood._ **

"Why aren't you worried?"

Kyungsoo stood up, brushing away the grass on his trousers. "Because this is not a witch hunt, as you said yourself. And why do you care so much?" he asked.

Baekhyun coughed, leaning on the tree as he kept staring at his fingers.

**_Don't think about anything, don't think about anything, don't...he's so pretty and those lips are so...nice. DON'T THINK ABOUT THAT. Think about farts and hairy bellies._ **

"God!" Kyungsoo said. "It's not working..."

"Oh..." Baekhyun whispered. "So...my feelings are on a golden platter for you. Now..."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear anything."

**_Of course, he doesn't even care. Damn!_ **

"Baek...I still can hear everything."

**_Well, you are a jerk._ **

"Uhm...thanks?"

"Stop it. I'm asking for a restriction order." Baekhyun said and started walking towards the school, without waiting for the other.

**_Freaking jerk with those plump lips of his and big, stupid eyes._ **

 

He sat down, feeling his entire bottom part covered in sweat that was trickling down onto his legs. In front of the desk, near Mr. Kim, the math teacher, there was standing one of those men dressed in a black suit. His hair was all grey and his skin had a yellow pallor to it. Baekhyun kicked Kyungsoo's chair with his foot.

**_Can you hear his thoughts?_ **

Kyungsoo shook his head in response, turning around to look at him.

"No."

**_But can't you hear everybody's?_ **

"Usually."

**_You should care. Do you want to be no more than a bunny in a cage, having experiments being made on you?_ **

"Stop thinking." Kyungsoo said between gritted teeth.

**_I caaaaan't. You know, you should get a haircut. The hair in the back looks funky. Damn! I forgot to throw the garbage._ **

"Class, this is Doctor Kim Junmyeon from the Ministry of Health. He is here today to talk to you a little about...mind reading."

Everyone started whispering in the room as Baekhyun kept on kicking Kyungsoo in both boots, each kick growing harder.  

**_Read his mind!!!_ **

"I can't." Kyungsoo whispered, pushing his seat back until Baekhyun's desk was digging into his stomach.

"Everybody! Be quiet!" Mr. Kim said, kitting the table with a stick.

"I am Kim Junmyeon and I came here today to shed a little more light on the subject of...reading minds." the man said and smiled, looking from one student to another. "Some of you might be surprised and others might have just received the answer to your question. Mind reading is a totally normal capacity of the human brain. 1 in 5 people are born with it.”

**_Hear?_ **

"We'll be here for an entire month. Don't hesitate to ask us questions. Meanwhile, we will test each one of you to see whether or not you have this mental capability." the man said, stepping aside from the desk to walk between them. Kim Junmyeon stopped right next to Kyungsoo's desk.

"You..." he said, tapping his manicured fingers on the scratched wood.  "Can you read minds? Have you ever heard some strange thoughts and you were certain they weren't yours?"

"No, sir." Kyungsoo said, shaking his head.

"And you?" he asked, pointing towards Baekhyun.

"No. I'm normal." he said, kicking Kyungsoo again.

“You don’t have to be scared. We are here to help you.” the man said, turning around, but not before he gave Baekhyun one last glance.

 

The day was just as gloomy as the past 7 ones, not even a sunray poking through the bellies of those purple clouds that could barely move. He stepped into a puddle, the water drops flying everywhere, but most of them right on his sock and inside his shoe.

“Damn it!”

As he rubbed the edge of the sock with one hand, he stepped with the other foot in what remained of the puddle.

“Are you serious?!”

Baekhyun looked around, but except for a brown squirrel gathering something from the ground, not even aware of his existence, and the far away croak of a crow, he was alone. There weren’t even any cars and on his left, one swing was moving as the wind kept blowing with growing intensity.

He started walking again, faster and faster, without knowing why. His palms were beginning to sweat, glancing from time to time behind his shoulder, at the empty street. Then, a black car appeared. Baekhyun started running, jumping over puddles or going straight into them as the vehicle was growing closer and closer to him. In front of him, there was the green gate and the red brick building of the school. His lungs were burning and when he looked back one more time, the car was just a couple of meters behind him.

Baekhyun ran through the open gate, jumped, 2 stairs at a time, and entered the school. The same man from the other day was looking at him from the end of the hallway, smiling slightly when he noticed him.

**_Kyungsoo? Where are you? Please come, please, please, please…KYUNGSOO!_ **

He didn’t move from the spot as the man began walking towards him, keeping the same smile on his face. A door opened and someone grabbed him by the wrist. Baekhyun was pulled in a room covered in blue tiles and that smelled of chlorine: the bathroom.

“What the heck is wrong with you? And please don’t yell when you think.”

“Shh…” Baekhyun whispered, taking him into one of the toilet booths, locking the door after them.

**_I think they are following me…_ **

Kyungsoo shook his head as his fingers wrapped around the small lock. Then, the main door opened and they both could hear footsteps coming closer to where they were. They faltered for a couple of seconds, before they increased their pace and stopped. Water was dripping from the toilet’s reservoir.

**_It’s the man from yesterday. Kim Junmyeon. I looked him up. He worked for the Russian Government a while back._ **

“Baekhyun? Are you in here? I want to talk to you.” the man said.

He looked down, at the small space between the floor and the edge of the door, where he could clearly see the tips of the other’s black, shiny shoes.

“I am waiting outside, alright?”

**_What if he thinks I’m the one with the mind reading abilities and not you? I’m going to die, they will do all sorts of experiments on me and I’m not even the one with the weird powers._ **

The footsteps decreased in intensity and then, the door creaked as it closed.

“He will stay right there, outside…” Baekhyun said.

“First. I don’t have weird powers. And second, you are paranoid.” Kyungsoo said, shaking him by the shoulders. “They are not here to kill us. Also, thank for almost deciding that it’s better that I die so you live.”

“I didn’t say that…” Baekhyun whispered.

“Indirectly.”

“Hey. I’ve only known you for a week.”

“And during the first day you said you like me.”

“Well, am I not allowed to appreciate pretty things?” Baekhyun asked as Kyungsoo opened the stall door.

“Get out.”

“I’m not going out there.” he pointed towards the door.

“They aren’t going to abduct you…”

“How do you know?” he asked, following Kyungsoo towards the door, holding his breath as the other pushed down on the knob and stepped outside, into the hallway.

There was no trace of the man from before.

“See? It’s safe.”

“We had luck.” Baekhyun said.

“Would you just stop it?” Kyungsoo asked.  “And if there’s someone to be afraid, that’s me, not you.”

**_Fine, Mr. Know it all. I mean, when you can read everyone’s minds, why fear anything? Seriously, who does he think he is? Some sort of god who can tell me how to feel? Well, he kind of can, but that’s not the point. That car was really following me. Or wasn’t it? But everything was too creepy not to be…oh…look how handsome he looks in that blue sweater. No, he doesn’t, wake up. He can hear everything. Can you…?_ **

“Yes, I can!” Kyungsoo shouted.

 

The flock of girls and boys left through the opened gate as Baekhyun watched them, leaning on the same tree from a couple of days ago. There were no black cars in the parking lot and for the rest of the day he hadn’t seen Kim Junmyeon. But he hadn’t seen Kyungsoo either, even though he had shout a couple of words in his head.

The sky was growing darker as the street lamps were beginning to cover the road in their yellow light that resembled hundreds of small dots orbiting around an invisible center. In the distance, the pine trees looked entirely black, as the building were no longer white, but reflecting the red and purple shade of the sky.

“You are unbelievable.”

“You didn’t leave!” Baekhyun said, turning around with a grin on his face.

“How could I, when you kept thinking about going home alone and of how scared you felt about it? I’m not inhumane. But I do have one question.” Kyungsoo asked.

“Shoot.”

“Do you have any friends?”

“Well…” Baekhyun whispered, looking around at the remainder of people walking out of the building. “I have just moved to this town 2 weeks ago and…I’m not the best at making friends. Like…I have 2, but in my hometown, and we don’t talk that often, so that leaves you as my sole friend.”

“Oh…”

“It’s fine. I don’t mind.”

**_Is he really my friend? He must be pitying me so much…damn it, Baekhyun. Why did you say that?!_ **

Kyungsoo laughed, touching his arm.

“I don’t…now let’s go. Mom cooked lasagna. You could eat with us.”

“Really?”

“Yeah…why not?” Kyungsoo said.

“So…” Baekhyun said, kicking a stone. “Do you have friends?”

“A couple. But they are at different schools, you know? I have 3.”

“And you were laughing at me…” Baekhyun said.

“One I know from primary school. Chanyeol, he’s at a music program high school. The other from middle school, Irene. And the third is from 3 years ago. Kim Jongin, he does professional dancing.”

“Oh…they seem cool.”

“They are way cooler than me.” Kyungsoo said.

They were passing by the same park as in the morning and Baekhyun looked back. Between the street lamps, he could see the contours of a black car getting clearer and clearer between the shadows of the pine trees.

“Kyungsoo…” he whispered.

But the car passed by, and disappeared right ahead.

“Don’t tell me you are still…damn it. Stop with that paranoid thinking. They won’t abduct any of us.” Kyungsoo said.

“Is your house far away?”

“No. It’s on this street. You can sleep over if you want. Mom can call yours.”

“Really?”

“No…I’m joking.” Kyungsoo said, laughing. “I mean it. And that’s the house.” he pointed to the smallest one between two white mansions with tall fences and lightning poles scattered around their yards. “Don’t expect anything fancy.”

“I like it.” Baekhyun said as Kyungsoo opened the door and they stepped inside a small hallway that was leading towards what seemed to be the kitchen; it smelled like food, the good kind that makes you want to eat until there is no longer room in your stomach. Some faint scent of chocolate cupcakes and a tinge of parsley and spices were filling the air.

Baekhyun’s stomach grumbled and Kyungsoo laughed. “Come on. I think my brother is home too.”

**_Oh, great. Now I’ll be the exhibit at the freaking table._ **

“No, you won’t. Mom knows about you. Hi!” he said, stopping in front of a woman wearing a red, flowery dress and a pink apron covering its front part.

“Hello, boys. So you brought your new friend here. Nice to meet you.” she said, smiling, and shook Baekhyun’s hand.

“Nice to meet you too…I hope I am not annoying you with my presence…”

“Of course not, sweetie. Come on, sit down, make yourself comfortable. I made some lasagna and then for dessert, cupcakes.” the woman said, placing in the middle of the table a steaming container. “Your brother is out, with a girl.” she continued, winking.

**_Yay, one person in minus. Sorry, but you know what I mean. Your mom is really nice and the food smells amazing._ **

“How was school?”

“Interesting.” Kyungsoo said, glancing at the other.

“How with the whole reading the mind people? Did they ask you anything?”

“I didn’t tell them…about what I can do.” he said, placing a big slice of lasagna onto a plate. “For you.”

“Thanks.” Baekhyun whispered.

“And you, honey? Can you read minds?” she asked, looking at the boy.

“No…I can’t.”

“Well, Kyungsoo here gets it from me.” the woman smiled and Baekhyun gulped down the forming knot in his throat.

**_And you didn’t tell me?!_ **

Kyungsoo shrugged, giving his mother a quick glance; she laughed a little, sitting down at the end of the table.

“Don’t stress out. I can block out people’s thoughts. Most of the time. Kyungsoo isn’t able to do that just yet.” his mother said.

“Oh…so you don’t know what I’m thinking about right now?”

“Well, I’m not focused on your mind. But if I were, yes, I could know.” she said. “How is it?”

“Amazing.” Baekhyun said, slicing some with his fork.

“Use a knife.” Kyungsoo said, pushing the utensil in his hand.

**_Thanks, mom. But I was fine without it. You know, your mom is so nice and warm, I wonder who you took after, because clearly, not her. Is it your dad? He must be like you. Quiet, easily annoyed, bossy._ **

Kyungsoo dropped the fork on the floor and picked it up in one quick motion.

“Shut up.” he whispered.

“Don’t argue…” his mother said. “You know, all Kyungsoo’s friends are older than him, so it’s nice having someone his age to hang out with.”

“Yeah…well, he’s a little cold.” Baekhyun said.

“That’s from his dad.”

“Mom.” Kyungsoo said, looking at her from behind his glasses.

“His father is a touchy subject, so I won’t talk about it more.”

**_Sorry. I didn’t know. If it makes you feel any better, my parents are divorced and I live with my mother and her boyfriend. He’s a total ass, and we had to move to a different city because she lost her old job and my real father kicked us out of the house. Seems like mom cheated on him with her current boyfriend…_ **

“I didn’t need to hear your entire family history.” Kyungsoo said, pushing the plate aside as well as the chair.

“Kyungsoo…be nice to our guest.”

“It’s not my fault that I cannot block out his annoying thoughts.”

“Annoying?” Baekhyun asked. “I was trying to console you.”

“It didn’t work.” Kyungsoo said and walked away from the kitchen.

Baekhyun sighed, pushing the lasagna with the fork as his chin was resting on the palm of his hand.

“I’m sorry…I was…telling him about my…mom and her boyfriend…”

“It’s not your fault.” the woman said, smiling. “Look…his father left after he turned 5…he had a gambling addiction and couldn’t just snap out of it, you know? Instead of covering us all in debt, he chose to leave and 2 weeks later, I received the divorce papers. Kyungsoo doesn’t forgive too easily the ones that hurt him…”

“I’m…sorry. Really. Sometimes I can’t shut up, especially because…he’s my first real friend, you know?” Baekhyun said.

“Oh, dear. Kyungsoo told me stories about you every night for a week. He likes you.”

“Really?”

“Yes…now, go up to his room, first on the left, and I’ll come later with the cupcakes, okay?”

“Okay.” Baekhyun grinned, standing up.

He ran up the stairs and knocked at the blue door. There came no sound, but he opened it, peaking his head through the crack.

“Can I come in?”

“Sure…”

“I’m sorry. About earlier.” Baekhyun said.

“It’s fine.” he sighed.

“Your mom is cool.”

“I know. Sit.” Kyungsoo said, patting the bed.

“Sooo…this is your room.” Baekhyun said, looking around. “I like the walls…they have stars on them.”

“Yeah…constellations.”

“Painted by you?”

“Mhm…see, that’s Orion.” Kyungsoo pointed to a spot on the opposite wall.

“I…wish I could live here too.” Baekhyun said, lying down on his back.

“Why?”

“Because…your mom cooks, and you have a brother and hugs and this cool room and people to wait you home after school. I have a cold home and no food in the fridge and my mother fucking her boyfriend at night.” Baekhyun sighed.

“Well…you could come here more often if you want.” Kyungsoo said.

“Really?”

“Yeah…it’s okay. I can get used to it.”

“Okay…me too.”

Kyungsoo sat on his back too and covered Baekhyun’s hand with his own. He giggled a little, letting the warmth crawl over his skin in small tingles, wiggling his fingers around until they intertwined them. The door opened and suddenly, Kyungsoo stood up, shifting from one foot to another.

“Did I interrupt anything?”

“No, we are good. Good, just talking.” he said, taking the bowl of cupcakes from her.

“If you need anything, just ask.”

The door closed and Baekhyun breathed out.

“Cupcakes?” Kyungsoo asked, taking one from the tray.

 

Baekhyun changed into the pair of shorts and the baggy blue t-shirt received from Kyungsoo. His closet consisted mainly of blue t-shirts or blue sweaters, followed by black pants and equally as dark underwear.

He sat on the bed, hearing the water still running in the bathroom. All over the walls, wherever there wasn’t a constellation painted, there were posters from movies he hadn’t heard of before. On the shelves, after a closer inspection, what seemed to be books were in fact comics, organized by color.

“Those are my favorite.”

“Sorry…I wasn’t trying to…”

“It’s fine.” Kyungsoo said.

“Do you have manga too?”

He shook his head, sitting on the bed. “Don’t read that. Do you?”

“A little.” Baekhyun said. “Dad used to buy me some…before the divorce. Now it is Christmas presents.”

“Well…you could show them to me sometime.” Kyungsoo yawned.

“I have a play station too.”

“Cool.”

“Uhm…do you watch porn?” Baekhyun asked.

“What the heck!”

“Sorry, just popped into my mind.”

“I can tell.” Kyungsoo said, crawling on the bed until he was underneath the covers.

**_Do you…also see images?_ **

“Usually.”

**_Oh…so you’ve seen that too…_ **

“That you like gay porn?” Kyungsoo asked. “Quite vivid imagery, what can I say?” he laughed.

**_Don’t be like this…if you couldn’t do that, then I wouldn’t be this ashamed for something people aren’t usually ashamed of…like…_ **

“I don’t judge.”

“Sure. You know everything about me through my thoughts.”

“True.”

“And I don’t know much about you on the other hand.” Baekhyun said, switching off the lights. “Right side?”

“Yup.”

“Don’t hug me or anything.” Kyungsoo said when Baekhyun was underneath the blankets, next to him.

“I won’t…”

**_What if I can’t control it?_ **

“Then control it.” Kyungsoo whispered, turning on the other side.

**_Can you also see what I think about before I go to sleep?_ **

“Mostly…” he yawned.

**_And…you won’t judge?_ **

“No, now go to sleep.”

**_Kyungsoo…sorry about that earlier…I’m an ass sometimes but you shouldn’t get angry because I don’t really mean it and I say things just because they come out of my mouth but-_ **

“Just stop and sleep. I’m not mad and you shouldn’t fret over it this much. It’s okay. We are okay. Sleep.”

**_Okay, but are you just saying that because I am annoying or because you really mean it? I want you to mean it, truly, because I really like you as a friend and I don’t want us to stop being friends because I really like your mom’s lasagna. Kyungsoo? Hey, Kyungsoo, are you asleep?_ **

 

 

 

~ 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quite an angsty chapter but i promise the last one will be quite fluffy and sweet:)
> 
> hope you'll enjoy:

Baekhyun woke up with a fine rain hitting the windows, while a couple of thin branches were scratching the glass, stopping from time to time, and then commencing with even more force. He turned around on the bed, pulling the blanket over his head, but something was stopping it to move further.

**_What the heck is wrong?_ **

Pulling it once more, it finally got loose, no sooner than a low grumbling started accompanying the trees and the rain.

“What is wrong is that you forgot this blanket is not 10 feet long.” the voice said, low and husky.

**_Sorry, I thought I was in my own bed…_ **

“Next time, don’t think. You know…the whole night I dreamt you running around a haunted house, chased by a giant squirrel and a big black car.” Kyungsoo said, grumbling, and turning to face Baekhyun.

“How funny…that’s exactly what I dreamt.” he grinned, wrapping an arm around the other.

Baekhyun wrapped his fingers around his wrists, as Kyungsoo kept trying to push him aside, and pulled; he ended sitting on top of him, with a leg wrapped around his middle. The bed creaked, and the boy slapped his forehead.

**_What’s that…?_ **

He moved his lower body, probing around the strange, swollen shape pressing right into his hip, once, with enough force to make Kyungsoo whine and push him with both hands to the side of the bed.

**_Was that your actual…?_ **

“Shut up! You have them too. I don’t get why you needed to-to…” Kyungsoo said, standing up while covering his front with a pillow. “I’m going to the bathroom. Meanwhile, you change into something decent.”

**_Kyungsoo, you coward. You were having a freaking erection!! I didn’t judge you for it. It was actually really nice and cute. You know, after I figured out it wasn’t a mosquito bite or anything like that. SORRY! I didn’t mean that it is small…because it’s not…small. It’s good, as much as I could-_ **

“Would you just shut up?!” Kyungsoo said, his head peaking through the creak between the door and the wall.

“Sure…”

 

He coughed, once, twice, and bumped into the other.

“So…still mad at me?” he asked.

“No.”

“I wish I could read your mind…for once. I didn’t want to make you feel bad about it. I get them too.” Baekhyun said, cracking his knuckles.

“Stop that. I hate having your thoughts in my head all the time. Now, your freaking dreams too. It’s annoying.” Kyungsoo said, looking at him.

“Sorry…I’ll try not to think as much.”

“No…you won’t stick to me like a little sad puppy. Make friends that won’t be bothered by your freaking useless thoughts. I feel like I’m going crazy listening to you think about-about-“

“Fine. I won’t bother you then.” Baekhyun said, increasing his pace until his was right ahead of Kyungsoo.

He looked back, once, right when a black car passed by the turn of the road. But Baekhyun blew out some air and placed both hands inside the pockets. The school was right ahead of him, red bricks and too much noise; the last thing he needed for the day.

“Baek…”

“Leave me alone!” Baekhyun yelled, walking even faster.

He heard the screech of wheels on the asphalt, but he kept on going further ahead, without looking back.

**_What a fool I’ve been. Of course no one is trying to kidnap you. And if they did try to kidnap Kyungsoo, why do I care? He doesn’t give a damn about me and my freaking stupid thoughts._ **

“Baekhyun!!” the other yelled and that time, Baekhyun stopped to look back; a black car was stopped just meters away from Kyungsoo, as a couple of men dressed with black clothes and equally black masks jumped out of it.

“Run!!” Baekhyun shouted and Kyungsoo did just that.

The men sprinted as Baekhyun grabbed his hand, pulling him on the wet sidewalk, closer and closer to the front gates of the school. He looked back, seeing their shapes almost reaching them. They passed through the gates, and pushed them close with his foot, right when one of them was about to grab him by the hood of his jacket.

**_Inside, inside, inside, where are people…come on, Kyungsoo, run faster, faster…where can we go, where can we go!?_ **

“You two, stop!!” the men yelled.

Baekhyun pulled Kyungsoo down the hallway, glancing through the glass openings in the doors; but the classes were almost empty, no teachers, just a couple of students.

**_The teachers’ room…they won’t dare there, would they? Come on Kyungsoo, come on, come on, I don’t want to die, I don’t want to get caught, come on, run up the stairs._ **

They went up, 3 at a time, and Kyungsoo tripped on one, falling right on his knees.

“Come on!!” Baekhyun shouted, hearing the men’s footsteps getting closer. “Stand up!” he said and pulled him up, pushing him forward on the hallway.

The room was exactly on their right; Baekhyun turned the knob around right when one of the men grabbed Kyungsoo by the arm.

“Heeelp!” he yelled. “They are trying to harm us!”

Kyungsoo kicked them with both feet as his arms were being held behind his back. Baekhyun turned around, as the third masked men pushed him against the wall and he fell, hitting his head on the cold cement.

 

He woke up having one heck of a headache. The lights were too bright as well as the noises coming from the hallway; voices were getting closer to him until he could hear one clearly.

“Baek…?”

“Mom…?” he asked, fully opening his eyes.

“You hit your head, at school.” she said, patting his hand.

“Where is Kyungsoo?”

“Honey…”

“Mom, where is Kyungsoo? Where did they take him?”

“Kyungsoo…he wasn’t who you thought he was…he was working for a group of hackers who were preparing to break into the state’s systems, to steal information and money…I’m so sorry.”

“That’s not true.” Baekhyun shook his head.

“You must believe me, sweetie…it’s all on the news. That’s why all those men came to school.”

“I won’t believe it.” he said, closing his eyes again. “I can’t. He couldn’t have done that.”

“I can turn on the TV if you’d like.” she said, but the boy shook his head.

“Where is your boyfriend?” Baekhyun asked.

“Call him Kris, honey. He’s at work but he can come see you later if you want.”

“I want dad.” Baekhyun said, beginning to tremble.

“He is in Singapore, honey.”

“Why? I haven’t seen him in a year…and now Kyungsoo is gone…they’ve taken him from me…” Baekhyun whispered. “I want him back…I want dad back! I wish I stayed with dad and not with you!” Baekhyun shouted.

**_Kyungsoo…where are you? Please tell me…you didn’t do it…Just tell me you didn’t do it, and I’ll believe you, but just tell me…_ **

 

The same day, Baekhyun got discharged from the hospital, walking between his mother and Kris who was giving him quick glances from time to time.

“Listen, why won’t we go to that place you like and eat some pizza and then watch a movie?” the man asked.

“Whatever.” Baekhyun whispered.

**_Where are you? You didn’t do it, did you?_ **

“Do you like pineapple on pizza?” Kris asked.

“That’s disgusting.” he said.

“Yeah, I think that too.” the man nodded. “Have you read Akira?”

“What, the manga?” Baekhyun asked.

“Yes.”

“No, is it any good?”

“My top 5.” Kris said, giving a short glance to the woman. “I have the old version, before they sold it to Marvel and ruined everything.”

“Really?” he asked.

“Yup, I can give it to you to read it if you want.”

“I wouldn’t mind…” Baekhyun smiled.

 

He knocked at the door while holding his breath. It opened after the 3rd try.

“Baekhyun?!”

“Tell me it’s not true, what happened to Kyungsoo. He can’t be that bad of a person, can he?” he asked.

**_Why did I come, why did I come? She’ll think that I’m crazy, definitely I am when I should just leave everything be._ **

“Come on in…” the woman said, stepping aside from the doorframe.

Baekhyun looked inside, at the small hallway that still held a tinge of that sweet, cupcake scent; everything looked the same as that one time, but it all was quiet.

“How can you be so calm?” he asked, following her into the kitchen.

“Kyungsoo is alright. I went to see him and by the end of the week, he’ll be back home.” she said, sitting down.

“How?”

“It’s a little complicated…I don’t want you to get mad, but there are things I cannot tell you about.”

“Well, at least tell me whether or not he is a young delinquent? As they make him be….” Baekhyun said, still standing up, pacing from one foot to the other.

“It’s not all black and white. You must understand that with our gift, comes great responsibility.”

“And because I don’t have it, I can’t understand anything, is that right?” he asked.

“Sweetheart…”

“Why is everyone treating me like a stupid child?” he asked, kicking the chair with his foot. “I just want to know the truth and then I’ll stop asking any question. But just the truth….why is it so hard for any of you to be honest with me?”

“Because…” she sighed, “it’s not black and white…and the Ministry told us not to talk about any of it. I’m sorry. But Kyungsoo will be back at school. You have nothing to worry about.” the woman said, smiling faintly.

“Right…”

 

After a couple of days, Kyungsoo stopped appearing on the news; no one was talking about him as if, he had vanished like seashells on the shore. There was no trace of the case that had made the headlines from barely a week ago. He shifted on the couch, throwing the blanket over his shoulders.

The front door opened and closed and Kris appeared in the doorframe, holding a big, brown box in his hands.

“Pizza time.” he smiled, placing it on the coffee table. “How are you, bud?”

“Good. Fine.” he shrugged, switching the channels.

“Still no word from that friend of yours?” he asked, sitting down next to him.

Kris opened the box, and a thin strip of vapor was rising to the ceiling. He took a slice and gave it to Baekhyun, before he cut one for himself.

“I’m not sure he’s my friend, after all.” he said, chewing on a piece of pizza. “This is good…”

“Yeah…it’s been my favorite for years. Do you still want that Akira manga?”

“Sure…”

Kris stood up, running up the stairs while Baekhyun was finishing the first slice of pizza. He took another one, switching the channels once again until he stopped on a cooking show.

“Here it is.” the man said. “No greasy fingers on it though. It’s the original edition.”

 

 

“Oh…how did you get it?”

“Wonders of the internet. Found it on an auction website. Payed a fortune for it since it’s an original.” Kris said.

“I have some original manga too…” Baekhyun said. “My…father was bringing me some from his trips overseas.”

“Bet they were cheaper.” Kris laughed, taking a bite from his unfinished slice. “You like cooking?”

“Not really…just background noise.” Baekhyun shrugged. “Do you think people are just shitty and don’t care about your feelings?”

“Are we talking about…your friend?”

“Conceptually.”

“Depends. Some really are shitty and selfish. Others are really kind and empathetic. Others are just in the middle. I think most are just somewhere between those too. Not too bad, not too good. Decent.” Kris said.

“How do you think you are?” Baekhyun asked, looking at him.

“Me?” he laughed, brushing a hand through his hair. “In the majority? Not too good or bad either. Decent enough to function in the society. You know…humans are too complex to put them in a category and leave them there. That’s the case with your friend; just because he did something bad at some point it doesn’t mean that he won’t try to fix his mistakes.”

“In what if he doesn’t want to? Then is it right to still be friends with him?”

“Depends on you.” Kris said. “Come on, take another slice.”

 

Baekhyun saw him walking on the hallway, holding a book in his hands. He stopped, as Kyungsoo was getting closer and closer to him, until he stopped a meter in front of him.

“Do you wanna grab lunch?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Lunch?”

“Yeah, it’s 12. Lunch time.” the boy shrugged.

**_Isn’t he going to say anything else? Yeah, let’s grab lunch and forget that I’ve been missing for one damn week without a word, abducted from school by some weird dudes all dressed in black. But yeah, of course, let’s grab lunch._ **

“Okay. I’m going alone then.” Kyungsoo said and walked away as Baekhyun turned around, watching him turn left on the hallway.

“Wait!”

“So you want to grab lunch after all?”

“Okay…”

“How has school been?”

“Fine. School.” Baekhyun shrugged.

“I think I want to eat some pasta today.”

“Me too.” he whispered.

The cafeteria was crowded, more so than usual. All the tables were full of girls and boys, talking loudly.

**_What if they erased his memory or extracted his ability?_ **

“No, they didn’t.” Kyungsoo said.

He took two trays from the stand, as well as some napkins and the cutlery.

“So…you are not going to talk about it?”

“It’s none of your business. Do you see me in prison?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Why are you a jerk to me too?”

“Because…you ask too many questions that you shouldn’t ask. That was between me and some people you have no idea about.”

“You know what? Eat your pasta alone.” Baekhyun said and turned around, running outside of the cafeteria.

**_Maybe he’ll follow me and apologize…maybe…why are they all like this to me? At least one bullshit reason and I’ll be fine with it too…but no, they all have to treat me like I’m 5 and I can’t understand a thing._ **

“Happy?” Kyungsoo shouted. “You know I can still hear everything you think, right?”

“What?” Baekhyun asked.

“Do you still want to eat or not?” he asked.

“When you ask like that, no. Or at least, not with you.”

Kyungsoo sighed, leaning on the wall. “They’ve made me…keep everything a secret.” he said, crossing his arms over the chest.

**_I wouldn’t tell anyone…not that I have any friend to chat with about you…_ **

“I know…sorry, okay?”

Baekhyun stepped towards him and nodded.

**_Do you actually like seeing me sad?_ **

“No…why would I?” Kyungsoo asked. “Please…can you talk? Normally…”

“Fine…” Baekhyun whispered, sliding between Kyungsoo and the classroom door, leaning over the white wall.

“Do you still want to eat?” Kyungsoo asked.

“I’m not hungry anymore…”

“Okay…”

 

“Wait!”

Baekhyun stopped, hearing the footsteps growing nearer to him.

“Let’s see a movie at my place.” Kyungsoo said.

“I’m busy.”

“No, you are not. You have nothing to do all day.”

Baekhyun breathed out and stopped once again from walking. “I really wish you would be unable to read my freaking thoughts!! I…I can’t have thoughts of my own because you even know my fucking schedule or the time I masturbate.” he said.

“I can’t help it. It’s…I never judge you.”

“Sure.” Baekhyun huffed. “Now why do you want to hang out with me? Because I’m the lonely one and you feel the need to pity me? No thank you.”

“Hey!” Kyungsoo shouted, grabbing his wrist.

**_What? Right, you read my thoughts and you know that I didn’t mean it and I only said it to hurt you. Fine. I did. Why do you want to hang out with me out of the blue?_ **

“Well, I’ve always wanted to hang out with you. Idiot.” Kyungsoo said. “So, movie?”

**_Movie, but I choose it. And I sleep over._ **

“Fine.” Kyungsoo smiled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel extremely shitty at the moment so i'm not even sure that what i've written is half decent; seems extremely crappy in my head, but i try not to judge it too much since it will make me feel even worse. yay...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is (a lot) shorter than anticipated...ups

Baekhyun sat on the bed, looking over the blue painted walls. His gaze focused on a cluster of stars, some bigger and others smaller, forming a wiggly line with an almost square at its end.

“What’s that?” he asked.

“It’s Draco. Latin for dragon…if you look at it closely, it resembles the body of one, without the wings, of course.” Kyungsoo said.

“Or a snake.”

“Or a snake.” Kyungsoo laughed.

“What are you thinking about?” Baekhyun asked, falling back on the bed while his feet were still touching the floor.

“School…what happened the other week, you.”

“Me?”

Kyungsoo leaned down too, right next to him, covering his hand with his own. He held his breath, waiting for him to remove it, but it didn’t happen. Baekhyun smiled, moving his fingers around, bumping one or another into the palm of his hand until Kyungsoo intertwined them; sighing, he turned his head to look at him.

“If I tell you…do you promise to keep the secret?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Yeah…I promise.”

“Come closer.” he said, and Baekhyun shifted until their shoulders were pressed together and the other’s lips were so close to his ear that hundreds of tingles were traveling all across his body without cease.

Warm and cold at the same time, he gulped down, waiting. Kyungsoo whispered: “I…I actually didn’t do anything…after they took me to their headquarters they…if I didn’t want to go to a young offender school I had to…do what they had accused me for.”

Baekhyun closed his eyes.

“I didn’t have much choice.” he whispered.

“But you didn’t do it…before that.” Baekhyun said.

“No.”

“Why…? Why would they do that? They work for the Government.”

“I…don’t know much…they had connected me to some machines and I don’t remember anything else. That week is all a blur.”

“Kyungsoo…”

“It’s fine. That’s better than school for delinquents. I wouldn’t have made it in one piece there.” he laughed.

Baekhyun shivered, squeezing his hand.

**_I’m sorry…for being a jerk to you. I should have…_ **

“I’m not mad.” Kyungsoo smiled.

**_I really wish I could read your thoughts too…it would be easier so then I wouldn’t fuck it up so much._ **

“It’s more fun this way.”

Baekhyun leaned over his shoulder, still holding his hand even though the position was making their connected arms sit underneath the side of his body, digging right into his skin.

**_You have pretty lips…_ **

Baekhyun laughed a little, keeping his head tucked between the other’s jaw and neck.

“Take your hand…mine is falling asleep.” Kyungsoo said, nudging him to move aside.

“Sorry…”

“Now you can sit…”

Baekhyun filled the space once again with the addition of his left arm wrapped around his middle, as with his foot he was pressing into the other’s one.

“My big toe is stronger than yours.” he said and Kyungsoo suddenly pushed him down, digging his fingers into Baekhyun’s side, trailing them over to his ribs and then right over his stomach.

“Stop it!” Baekhyun laughed, kicking everywhere with his feet, but Kyungsoo’s hold was stronger and after a while, he ceased to fight back.

His fingers stopped somewhere over his middle, caressing the covered skin, before they slipped right underneath the t-shirt.

“I’m ticklish there…” Baekhyun whispered.

**_Is he going to kiss me? Should I kiss him? Will I make a fool of myself? I’ll make a fool, he’s never said he likes me like that…of course he doesn’t like me like that. But friends don’t do that, or do they…?_ **

Kyungsoo hovered over him, blinking slowly as he licked his bottom lip and Baekhyun swallowed the forming knot in his throat; his palms were sweaty while his heart was beating a little too fast. He didn’t seem to want to move from on top of him, or take his fingers back from their spot on his skin. They were warm and soft, his thumb smoothing over his stomach from time to time as Baekhyun kept staring at his t-shirt.

**_Not on his face, not on his face, not on his face…_ **

“I could…kiss you if you want.” Kyungsoo said and coughed.

“Oh…”

That’s when he moved aside, sitting straight on the bed, with both hands on his knees.

“Do you want to?” Baekhyun asked.

“I suppose. It doesn’t sound that repulsive…plus, you keep thinking only about that.”

“You don’t have to…if you don’t feel like it.”

“Oh, okay…so you…”

“I’ve never kissed someone before.” Baekhyun whispered, sitting up.

“Oh…”

“Have you kissed before?”

“Once…it wasn’t that good.” Kyungsoo said, looking at him.

“Maybe kisses are overrated anyways.”

“We could kiss.”

“Like…friends?”

Kyungsoo shrugged, looking down at his feet that he started moving in the air.

“We could try…and if we don’t like it, we don’t have to do it again.” Baekhyun said.

“Yeah…uhm…” Kyungsoo whispered, turning sideways to face him.

Baekhyun looked once again at his pink mouth that was slightly opened and at the consistent pace at which Kyungsoo was getting closer to him. He placed a hand on his thigh and he gulped down, closing his eyes.

“Tilt your head a little.” the other whispered.

“Which side?”

“Uhm…left?”

Baekhyun did just that, counting the seconds in his head as the time seemed to pass slower than usual; then, out of the blue, he felt Kyungsoo’s warm breath on his face and the touch of his lips right over his own. They were soft and approximately too hot, but pleasant enough to not pull back. It was static, as the hand was still on his thigh, growing warmer and sweatier, and Baekhyun didn’t know what else to do. Moving them seemed like something he had seen in hundreds of movies, but he wasn’t sure how to do it without disrupting whatever they were doing and letting out all the saliva that had collected in his mouth that he didn’t swallow back. So he remained like that until Kyungsoo pulled away.

“You have…soft lips.” Baekhyun whispered.

“Thanks…”

“Uhm…”

“Yeah, we could try later if you want.” Kyungsoo said, taking his hand away from his thigh.

**_Was it terrible…it must have been terrible. No one kisses like that…_ **

“It was nice.” Kyungsoo smiled, looking down.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah…”

 

Baekhyun slipped underneath the blanket as the lights were switched off and Kyungsoo seemed to be already asleep.

**_Kyungsoo…?_ **

“Yeah…”

**_Can we…kiss?_ **

He turned around to face him and Baekhyun felt his arm being placed over his middle, pulling him closer to his side of the bed.

“Maybe…” Kyungsoo whispered, tracing the contours of his face with a finger, slowly, as Baekhyun was shivering next to him.

“Can you just tell me…what you think? I kind of feel mentally naked over here…” he said after a long breathe.

“That I read a couple of things about kissing while you were showering, I think I need to fart but I don’t want to because it will be noisy and I’ll feel like crap for the rest of the night, your lips are shockingly small and I want to kiss you too.” he said.

“In a bad way small?”

“Cute way but it’s even with the fact that my…thing is a mosquito bite.”

Baekhyun laughed, placing his forehead over his shoulder.

**_It’s a cute mosquito bite._ **

“Can you do that, from now on? Tell me the truth…?”

“It’s gonna suck sometimes.”

“Well, not my fault you know all of my thoughts.” Baekhyun shrugged.

“Can you just shut up now so I can kiss you?”

 

He woke up with a knock at the door and Kyungsoo stirring next to him on the bed.

**_Is it your mother?_ **

The door opened but Baekhyun kept his eyes closed and most of his face hidden underneath the covers.

“Breakfast is ready. It’s already 11.”

“10 more minutes…” Kyungsoo whispered and Baekhyun thought he heard the woman laugh, but before he could listen to anything further, it was quiet once again in the room.

“I think…mom knows about you know…” the other whispered, coming closer to him.

He wrapped an arm around his middle and kissed him on the cheek.

**_You think so?_ **

“She laughed.”

**_Well, am I your boyfriend after all or what?_ **

“If you want to…” Kyungsoo yawned.

**_Your breath stinks._ **

“Really, Sherlock? Really?”

Baekhyun stood up from the bed and threw the pillow towards Kyungsoo, who caught it between his hands and threw it back, exactly over his face.

**_Jerk._ **

“You started it!” Kyungsoo said, rushing towards Baekhyun who was just about to open the door.

He caught his wrist and pulled, until his body turned around, facing him.

“Don’t be mad.” he laughed.

“I’m not.”

“I can hear your thoughts.”

“Well, you didn’t answer my question, at least not verbally.” Baekhyun said, taking a step back.

“But you know the answer.”

“No, I don’t. I need to hear it from you.” he said as his fingers wrapped around the door knob.

“YES! Now can you stop being pissed?”

“YES!”

“FINE!”

“FINE!”

Kyungsoo laughed, hugging him from behind as he left his head lean on his shoulder, looking up at the painted sky with the stars staring back at him.

 

_**the end~** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be fair, i don't like this fic. it feels messy to me, especially chapter 2 and the fact that i went passed the abduction so easily. on the other hand, i didn't want to make anything too serious or deep, which maybe i should have but the thing is done and right now my energy level is so low that i just can't bother. i'm sorry.  
> i've been feeling so horrible lately and it doesn't help that tday i had the worst menstrual cramps ever...so writing or thinking feels like such a burden for some time.   
> sorry for the rant, hope you have a great day

**Author's Note:**

> comments are well loved:)


End file.
